


Confrontation

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [4]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Treason
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Interrogatoire de Nerdanel.





	Confrontation

Un beau matin, Makalaurë se leva, revêtit une tunique de soie bleu pâle, un pantalon blanc et des chaussures noires, coiffa élégamment ses longues boucles noires et les rassembla avec un ruban bleu, puis rejoignit sa famille et la famille royale pour le petit déjeuner. Eönwë l’accueillit chaleureusement et l’étreignit ; le prince portait des vêtements vert clair et or ce matin-là, comme son père, et ses cheveux d’or tombaient librement dans son dos.  
Le repas fut pris et les conversations furent joyeuses, jusqu’à ce que Manwë annonce que Nerdanel serait interrogée dans la matinée, et qu’ils seraient tous présents. Makalaurë se recroquevilla sur lui-même, effrayé à l’idée de confronter sa tortionnaire, mais les câlins de son fiancé le rassurèrent partiellement.  
Nerdanel fut effectivement amenée, menottée, deux heures plus tard, jetant des regards haineux autour d’elle, vêtue d’une robe violette et verte.  
\- « Nerdanel, fille de Mahtan, dit la voix profonde du roi, vous êtes accusée d’avoir séquestré trois de vos fils, et d’avoir également battu et réduit en esclavage l’aîné des trois. Qu’avez-vous à dire ?  
\- Cette petite ordure le méritait ! » cracha-t-elle, furieuse.  
\- « Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? sanglota Fëanáro que Námo dut retenir pour qu’il ne se jette pas sur l’elleth. J’avais confiance en toi ! » Elle lui jeta un regard haineux.  
\- « J’aurais dû te tuer, espèce de sale…  
\- Surveillez vos paroles, fille de Mahtan » ordonna sèchement Manwë. Pour toute réponse, elle éclata d’un long rire fou et refusa par la suite de répondre à leurs questions. Exaspéré, le roi finit par ordonner qu’on apporte un sérum de vérité pour interroger Nerdanel. Après l’administration de celui-ci, Manwë demanda :  
\- « Pourquoi avoir caché votre grossesse à votre ancien époux ?  
\- J’aurais été obligée de partager la garde avec lui, et c’était hors de question. Et s’il l’avait fallu, les jumeaux auraient ainsi fait d’excellents otages. » Les autres personnes présentes dans la salle serrèrent les poings.  
\- « Et Makalaurë ? Pourquoi l’avoir gardé ? demanda à son tour Varda.  
\- Pour la même raison. Et lui étant plus âgé, une fois que je lui ai donné l’antidote, il a été facile de le forcer à m’obéir. Ce n’était pas parce que je devais les garder que j’allais les garder gratuitement.  
\- L’antidote ? Quel antidote ? pâlit Fëanáro.  
\- Mais l’antidote au poison que je lui avais donné, évidemment. Il n’était pas vraiment malade, je l’avais simplement empoisonné.  
\- Que lui aviez-vous donné ?  
\- Du venin de dragon noir. » Des murmures horrifiés remplirent la salle et Makalaurë s’accrocha à Eönwë en tremblant. Son fiancé le tint contre lui, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.  
\- « Où et comment vous êtes-vous procuré ce poison ?  
\- Je l’ai acheté lors d’un voyage à Angband, quelques années auparavant. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait toujours être utile.  
\- Que faisiez-vous à Angband ?  
\- J’ai prêté serment d’allégeance au seigneur Melkor. J’espionnais pour lui à cette époque.  
\- Et s’il revient, que ferez-vous ?  
\- Je retournerai à son service, bien entendu. Et je lui apporterai Lithion. Il le voulait, il l’aura. » Makalaurë devint si pâle qu’Eönwë le fit s’asseoir ; les jambes du jeune elfe ne pouvaient plus soutenir, et il était loin d’être le seul dans ce cas.  
\- « Que voulez-vous dire par « il le voulait » ? » Nerdanel éclata de rire :  
\- « Il a besoin d’une âme pure à laquelle il pourrait arracher ses pouvoirs pour augmenter les siens. Et ensuite… Il en fera probablement un esclave.  
\- J’en ai assez entendu » gronda le Vala, fou de rage. Les gardes emmenèrent la prisonnière ; Makalaurë tremblait comme une feuille, terrorisé.  
\- « Rien de tout cela n’arrivera, amour, lui murmura Eönwë à l’oreille. Je te protégerai, et je les tuerai avant qu’ils touchent à un seul de tes cheveux. » Il fallut un long moment avant que le jeune elfe ne se calme, malgré la tendresse de ceux qui l’entouraient.  
Après le délicieux repas de midi, pour changer les idées de son fiancé, le prince l’emmena visiter le palais, et termina un endroit où vivaient de nombreux chats. Eönwë salua les serviteurs qui travaillaient là et amena Makalaurë dans un coin où se trouvaient trois minuscules chatons, l’un tout noir, l’autre tout blanc avec une tache noire sur le museau, et le dernier gris tigré.  
\- « Leur mère est morte, raconta doucement le prince. Nous avons décidé de les garder ; ils sont pour toi.  
\- Merci, chuchota le jeune elfe en caressant les petites boules de poils.  
\- Comment vas-tu les appeler ? » Kánafinwë réfléchit quelques minutes puis répondit en désignant respectivement le chaton noir, le chaton blanc et le chaton gris :  
\- « Alin, Zilyë et Enaÿa.  
\- De très beaux noms » approuva Eönwë en l’embrassant doucement. Makalaurë lui sourit et ils retournèrent ensemble aux appartements de la Maison de Fëanáro, le jeune elfe tenant tendrement les trois chatons dans ses bras, et Eönwë le nécessaire pour s’en occuper. Makalaurë installa les chatons dans sa chambre dans un panier recouvert de douces couvertures, puis remercia une nouvelle fois son amoureux avant d’aller se laver et se changer pour le repas du soir, qui fut délicieux. Fëanáro eut un sourire un peu triste en voyant son fils manger tout en jetant des regards émerveillés aux plats. Il avait été si mal nourri par Nerdanel qu’il n’était plus habitué à prendre des repas corrects, et qu’il était très maigre.  
Après le repas, ils s’installèrent dans une grande pièce, et Makalaurë commença machinalement à jouer de la harpe, sous le regard fasciné du reste de l’assistance.  
\- « Tu es incroyablement doué » murmura le prince, faisant rougir son amoureux.  
\- « En effet » acquiesça une voix. Bilbon souriait, apparu de nulle part sur un fauteuil, fumant sa pipe habituelle. Fëanáro roula des yeux.  
\- « Et comment va mon vieil ami ?  
\- Très bien, très bien… Je suis venu écouter mon filleul jouer. » Cette fois, c’était le Hobbit qui fascinait tout le monde. Pensez donc, un Hobbit ! Ces êtres étaient de véritables légendes. Surtout le fameux Bilbon Sacquet, l’un des Hobbits les plus réputés ! Manwë jeta un regard admiratif à Makalaurë et Fëanáro. Généralement, les Hobbits n’étaient parrains et marraines que de princes et princesses, pas d’autres couches de la population, même aussi nobles que celle-ci. Ceci dit, Finwë, le père de Fëanáro, était un roi vaincu et emmené captif. Oui, se dit Manwë, il était temps de lui rendre son royaume, ainsi qu’à Olwë, Elwë et Ingwë, d’autres rois vaincus par le père de Manwë, par traîtrise. Et le mariage de Makalaurë et Eönwë scellerait l’alliance entre les elfes et les Ainur.  
Et Manwë fit ce qu’il avait décidé dès les jours qui suivirent.


End file.
